fotfandomcom-20200223-history
Towns System
Towns System Friends can get together and create their own town, and over time rank up that town to expand it, give its citizens more perks and of course have more fun. Once a town is started, the ownership can be handed down and passed along, either to start new towns or because someone is leaving. Of course, at Forge of Thrones everyone is competing and working to forge their own kingdom of which they can be the monarch! As a side note, owners or "town leaders" will have to choose a "second in command" if the leader becomes inactive for a period of time (a week to 2 weeks with no notice) then it is automatically passed to the second in command. Our town system is divided into two tracks an Economic track and a Military track. The difference? Simply what you wish to build your town to be like, and or look like. Do you want your town to have an inn, and have a market center? Or do you wish to build up your walls, and to build watchtowers to protect your town from evil eyes. Its your choice. Really you could do a mixture of each, all you have to do is to carry out your chosen tracks requirements. (This can be viewed in game by typing /news townranks) Beginner Town Ranks 'Commune' Rank 1 Town - Cost: *5000 Requirements: *Leader : Pilgrim *2 other Members *1 Food Source *House for each member Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 35 *Build protection (to keep people from stealing your house) 'Outpost' Rank 2 Town - Cost: *12,000 Requirements: *Leader : Monk *3 other members *House for each member *1 Stockhouse Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 45 *Enderman grief removal 'Village' Rank 3 Town - Cost: *20,000 Requirements: *Leader : Knight *5 other members *House for each member *Armory or tool house Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 55 *Fire Protection 'Borough' Rank 4 Town - Cost: *30,000 Requirements: *Leader : Bishop *7 other members *House for each member *Inn for travels Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 65 *PvP Protection Advanced Towns - Economic 'Trading Post' Rank 5 Town - Cost: *50,000 Requirements: *Leader : Templar *9 other members *House for each member *Market Square for members to post shops (with signs) Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 75 *Disposal Sign *Can claim a rank 1 town elsewhere 'Sanctuary' Rank 6 Town - Cost: *75,000 Requirements: *Leader : Paladin *11 other members *House for each member *Build a Temple/Church Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 90 *Heal Sign 'Metropolis' Rank 7 Town - Cost: *125,000 Requirements: *Leader : Duke *13 other members (including members in the colony) *House for each member *Create another food source, Start a Rank 1 Town Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 105 *Ministry building at spawn 'Kingdom' Rank 8 Town - Cost: *175,000 Requirements: *Leader : Monarch *15 other members (including members in the colony) *House for each member *Upgrade your colony to rank 2, Create a building to warp to colony Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 125 *Ability to warp to your colony Advanced Towns - Military 'Fortress' Rank 5 Town - Cost: *50,000 Requirements: *Leader : Templar *9 other members *House for each member *Build a wall around your town that you can defend from Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 75 *Disposal Sign *Can claim a rank 1 town elsewhere 'Hold' Rank 6 Town - Cost: *75,000 Requirements: *Leader : Paladin *11 other members *House for each member *Build 2 Watch towers outside your walls Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 90 *Heal Sign 'Citadel' Rank 7 Town - Cost: *125,000 Requirements: *Leader : Duke *13 other members (including members in the colony) *House for each member *Create a Moat around your wall, Start a Rank 1 Town Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 105 *Ministry building at spawn 'Kingdom' Rank 8 Town - Cost: *175,000 Requirements: *Leader : Monarch *15 other members (including members in the colony) *House for each member *Upgrade your colony to rank 2, Create a building to warp to colony Bonuses: *Protection Radius : 125 *Ability to warp to your colony Current Towns Beginner Towns *Overwatch *Utopia *New Vail *Galifrey *Illa *Cyan Canopies *Northwatch *Avalon Advanced Towns *Jacinto Colonies *Tardis